The present invention relates to portable pumps, and more particularly to a portable submersible battery operated pump mounted in a box for use by handymen, contractors, and emergency personnel.
Portable pumps have been available for some time, however, these pumps usually take one of two forms. The first form is a relatively large bulky portable pump driven by either an electric motor or an internal combustion engine, mounted on skids, or otherwise made portable for use in emergency conditions. These pumps usually cannot be transported from location to location by a single person, and while portable, are generally intended for somewhat extended use like pumping out a basement after flooding, or the like. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved portable pump. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved portable pump which is easily transportable by a single person from location to location at which the pump is used.
A second type of available portable pumps is the extremely small, lightweight pumps which are not designed for continuous use. Generally, these pumps are also not designed for commercial use, but are designed for very light usage such as laboratory use, experimental use and around the home use for short times. The problems with these pumps usually involve their durability. While they are more portable as they are lightweight and can be moved from location to location, they usually have a life of less than twenty four hours when used continuously. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved portable pump which can be moved from location to location by a single person, and yet durable enough to be used for extended use, and have the durability and capacity for commercial use by contractors and emergency personnel.
Portable pumps have been provided both as submersible pumps and pumps in which neither the pump nor the motor is not submersed. The various advantages and disadvantages of both types of pumps are well known. Because of maintenance considerations, usually, portable pumps are not provided as submersible pumps, and thus, the advantages of submersible pumps have generally not been available in a portable pump. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved pump in which the pump is a submersible pump.
Most portable pumps are driven by internal combustion engines for a variety of reasons. Foremost is electrical pumps may be hazardous to use around flooded conditions. However, portable pumps driven by internal combustion engines usually require one to carry fuel and may require other maintenance considerations such as oil changes and the like. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved portable pump which is driven by an electric motor, yet is safe to use in flooded conditions.
Most portable pumps in use if driven by internal combustion engines are tied to the source of fuel during use. Electrical pumps are also tied to a power source and an electrical cord. Neither is particularly convenient in many instances. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved portable pump which is electric motor driven by a rechargeable storage battery.
Additionally, most portable pumps that have been provided before are of a size and weight that emergency or contractor's trucks do not routinely carry such pumps with them. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved portable pump driven by an electric motor and a rechargeable battery that has a capacity of from about 10 to about 15 GPM and a size and weight that is no larger than a conventional tool box.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved portable pump which has all of the above features.